creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ścieżka Dźwiękowa dla Ślepych
Zawsze byłem fanem muzyki. Przez mój telefon przewijali się Beatelsi, Led Zeppelin, Pink Floyd i setki innych wykonawców. Zawsze ciągnęło mnie również do muzyki dość nietypowej, dziwnej. Często specjalnie "przerażałem" samego siebie słuchając strasznej muzyki. Pewnie ciągnęło mnie do tego to samo, co ciągnie ludzi do czytania creepypast. Jednak nie spodziewałem się, że natrafię kiedykolwiek na album, który przeraża mnie na samą myśl o jego odsłuchaniu. Niedawno zainteresowałem się twórczością grupy Swans. Zespół ten zaczynał jako kapela punkowa, potem rozwinął się i obecnie funkcjonuje jako multiinstrumentalna grupa grająca eksperymentalnego rocka. By w pełni zrozumieć dziwność tej kapeli przybliżę wam ich historię. Zespół założył Michael Gira w latach osiemdziesiątych. Początkowo w skład grupy wchodziła również dziewczyna, późniejsza żona artysty — Jarboe i kilku innych muzyków. Zespół w początkach swej działalności znany był z extrawagancji — muzycy zamykali widzów w hali lub występowali zupełnie nago. Ich twórczość również nie wydaje się miła dla uszu — wręcz przeciwnie, przeraża i odrzuca. W latach 90 kapela zaczęła grać bardziej "przyjazną" popową muzykę, by na 20 lat opuścić rynek muzyczny i powrócić w zmienionym składzie i tworzyć kolejne monstrualne, ale i komercyjne płyty, które posiadam w swojej kolekcji. Nic strasznego jak się wydaje. Problem jest w jednej płycie zespołu zatytułowanej "Soundtracks for the Blind" czyli "Ścieżki Dźwiękowe dla Ślepych" Płyta została wydana na chwilę przed rozpadem zespołu, w momencie gdy Swans znaleźli się na skraju bankructwa. Niemożliwe było więc jej nagranie, a jednak pojawiła się ona na rynku muzycznym, zawierała 26 utworów i trwała (!) 2,5 godziny. Postanowiłem więc przyjrzeć się temu dziełu. Album opatrzony okładką przedstawiającą zwykłe, srebrne koło na pierwszy odsłuch wydawał się zwyczajny. Kompozycje były różnorodne — raz z koncertu, raz ze studio. Różniły się również gatunkowo — raz było dyskotekowo, raz rockowo, raz dziwacznie ambientowo. Jedna rzecz jednak niepokoi mnie podczas słuchania tej płyty. Niemal każdy utwór kończy dziwne nagranie. Nagrania zostały wykonane najpewniej jakimś słabej jakości dyktafonem. Na pierwszy odsłuch przypominają wywiady, rozmowy i monologi. Taśmy były na tyle dziwne, że nie chciałem się im bliżej przesłuchiwać, lecz ciekawość wzięła górę. Taśmy nie zostały nagrane przez żadnego z członków zespołu, a osoby wypowiadające się w nagraniach nie są określone. Również nikt ze Swansów nie wspomniał słowem o tym czym są te nagrania. Nigdy nie przesłuchałem płyty do końca, lecz nie ma to nic wspólnego z jej długością, lecz właśnie z owymi nagraniami. Nigdy nie zapomnę jednak trzech nagrań. Pierwsze przerywa drugi utwór. Wypowiada się w nim Mężczyzna, który opisuje bardzo szczegółowo swój plan dnia, a następnie wykrzykuje różne bluzgi i po chwili nagranie się urywa. Drugie nagranie znajduje się gdzieś w połowie płyty i jest niesamowicie krótkie. Mówi w nim kobieta, która po jakiejś rozmowie o codziennych sprawach mówi przerażającym głosem: TERAZ WSZYSCY SĄ ŚLEPI. Ostatnie nagranie, które sprawiło, iż odrzuciłem słuchawki było długie i mozolne. O ile pamiętam zajmowało jakieś 4 minuty. Mówi w nim kobieta i mężczyzna, a ich rozmowa ma formę wywiadu. Kobieta opowiada o tym jak bardzo jest zmęczona. Wraz z niewyraźnymi pytaniami reportera (?) kobieta mówi o koszmarach, depresji i myślach samobójczych. Na koniec nagrania kobieta zaczyna bełkotać, mówić coś o taśmach, które znalazła w piwnicy i ostatecznie nagranie urywa się jak gdyby nigdy nic. Płyta została wydana na CD w latach 90, a zdobycie jej obecnie graniczy z cudem. Na YT można znaleźć fragmenty płyty. Na własną odpowiedzialność. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie